


i need somebody

by cherryknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, all of them have rumors, just a lil bit, others - mentioned - Freeform, slight angst, squint for ships, unbetaed we die like real men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryknow/pseuds/cherryknow
Summary: seungmin, the school's golden boy, meets changbin, the popular rich boy that has bad rumors around him, in the most unexpected place for them to meet --- in a house party.aka your typical nerdxpopular cliche
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh _come on_! We’re already on our third year! You should come with us to this party!”

Seungmin just sat there, staring at his laptop while trying to understand the slides his professor sent from his class. He doesn’t even know why he’s even doing this when information isn’t going to his head. It isn’t even helping that a certain Hwang Hyunjin has been whining on and on for what feels like an hour already to accompany him to a party tonight. 

“Look, I still have a case study to go over and my professor loves being an ass to me remember? Besides, parties… aren’t really my thing,” he says, not even looking at Hyunjin who’s sprawled out on his bed. 

“I just don’t want to look stupid there…” Hyunjin pouted.

“And you think I wouldn’t look as equally stupid there? I’d stand out like a sore thumb! Not to mention, the only reason you’re going there is to flirt with your crush, or rather hopelessly flirt with your crush while he’s being oblivious thinking you’re just being a nice senior,” Seungmin replied. Hyunjin just continued to stare at him with puppy eyes while hugging a pillow.

“Alright fine. How about this, you come with me tonight and watch me, in your words, ‘hopelessly flirt with my crush’? Just this once, I promise! And after this I am never going to bother you again. See, at least you get to experience your first college party. You need to chill, you know? Live your life a little, do something out of the ordinary,” Hyunjin said after a moment of silence.

Somehow, Seungmin thinks Hyunjin is right. He’s been doing nothing but study for the past three years of his college life. I mean, what can he expect? His parents expect so much from him with him taking up law as his course. After having successful parents in the same field, and being on the top of the admission exams, of course there would be added pressure on him. However, he’s been doing fine throughout. He always gets the highest grades, he is dubbed as “university’s number one” or whatever that means, and the teachers adore him. So he thinks he’s fine…

Maybe.

Hyunjin might disagree though. While, okay, yes, he has many acquaintances from the different volunteer work that he’s done, he can say that the only friend that he has is Hyunjin, and it’s only because their parents are also friends and he knows him ever since they were children, went to middle school and high school together. Even at college, they’re still together. Only Hyunjin knows how many breakdowns he experienced all throughout college. 

Even right now, he’s on the verge of experiencing a whole breakdown, so maybe he might have kinda impulsively agreed to accompany his bestfriend look like a fool in front of his crush to that party. Hyunjin enthusiastically jumped out from the bed and hugged him, screaming thank you repeatedly.

+++

He stuck out like a sore thumb.

He’s not surprised. He already expected it but it is still uncomfortable. He has been watching his bestfriend giggle in front of his crush. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his bestfriend but it's awkward to watch him shamelessly flirt in front of a second year named Yang Jeongin. They met him at the freshman’s orientation last year. They hit off rather quickly since Jeongin is very cute and Seungmin absolutely adores the kid. It’s a different case for Hyunjin though. It’s what he describes as _‘love at first sight’_ but if you ask Seungmin, it’s more of making a fool of yourself at first sight. Whatever, he supports his friends.

As he watches them silently, he thinks that maybe Hyunjin isn’t hopeless after all. But the party is already stressing him out. People are dancing on loud EDM music, different colored lights continually flashing, and students are holding red plastic cups consuming unhealthy amounts of alcohol. He also has seen others throw up on bathrooms, and there’s also people making out with whoever living person next to them, or not even a living person as evidenced by Na Jaemin who’s making out with a lamp.

After a while, he decided that he needs to get out of there. But then, he doesn’t want to leave Hyunjin and Jeongin so he just sat on the balcony outside the house where the party is. Being outside staring at the darkness of the surrounding is somewhat peaceful for Seungmin. He just sat there and tried to sort out his thoughts about his life, college, studies and the likes.

“What’s a cutie like you sitting out here?” a sudden chirpy voice came out of nowhere.

Seungmin stiffened as he looked at where the voice came from. Suddenly, a guy just sat next to him cuddled him. The guy rested his head on Seungmin’s shoulder while hugging his left arm. Seungmin was stunned.

_This guy is obviously drunk. He reeks of alcohol. Who even is he?!_

“Come on… don’t be like that… I just want to hold someone,” the guy said with a hint of sadness.

“Plus you look incredibly cute in that denim outfit,” he added.

What the fuck? That’s all he can think of. Who even is this guy? He finally mustered up the courage to look at him. He’s wearing a black tank top with black ripped jeans complete with black rocker shoes. Wow can he look more bad boy than this? As he finally got to see his face, he was stunned once again.

It’s Seo Changbin.

Everyone knows Seo Changbin. The whole university knows Seo Changbin. He’s the son of the president of the university, of course everyone knows him. There’s also this various rumors surrounding him. Some say he’s secretly a drug dealer, others say he’s a fuckboy. There’s even one that he assaulted someone but got out of it because of daddy’s money. No one knows which is true and which isn’t. He has this group of friends with Han Jisung, Hyunjin’s roommate, and Bang Chan, his close senior’s boyfriend. Even his group of friends are surrounded with rumors too. 

If you ask Seungmin, he really doesn’t care about rumors. He has problems of his own already, he doesn’t have time to engage in such rumors that don't concern him.

_Wow, he’s cute._

_Wait. What._

_Did I just think of that?_

“No, you said it out loud baby,” he murmured. His head is still on his neck but Seungmin could feel himself heating up. It’s probably embarrassment, he thinks. 

“Thank you by the way, you’re cute too,” he added.

Everything felt silent after that. Seungmin doesn’t know why he didn’t even try to get him off his arm. He just let Changbin there. Maybe he’s just too tired to think. They just sat there in silence. Seungmin swears he can hear his heart beating loud… a bit too fast. 

He could see someone slowly approaching in front of him. He really didn’t bother to look at who it was, until the figure stopped in front of him. He looked up and saw Bang Chan smiling at him. He’s also carrying Minho-hyung on his back.

“Hi Seungmin! I see you’re with Changbin,” he simply says while smiling. His eyes look soft and his dimples are showing. Now he sees why his Minho-hyung fell for him.

“Hi Chan-hyung… and I see you’re with Minho-hyung too.”

“Well, they all wanted to go, and I’m the designated driver. Everyone’s already drunk so I am taking them back to the dorms now. How long has he been like that?” he gestures to Changbin.

“For a while now, actually.” Chan just nods.

“Hey, if it isn’t such a bother, can you help me take him to my car? Cuz, I mean, you see…” he gestures to the sleeping Minho on his back.

“O-okay… sure…”

He helped carry Changbin to Chan’s car that is just near the driveway of the house. Apparently Changbin was already sleeping so he didn’t have that much of a problem carrying the former. He placed him in the backseat, next to, who he assumes is Jisung, who’s sleeping soundly. Chan placed Minho next to Changbin.

“Uh… hyung?” Seungmin softly spoke. Chan turned to him and hummed in response.

“Can you… uh… can I have a ride with you too? Back to the dorms?” he asked Chan. Chan was visibly startled but agreed and told Seungmin to take the passenger seat. 

They drove in silence. Seungmin texted Hyunjin that he was going back already and to not worry about him. He’s surprised that it's Jeongin who answered to his text and that he shouldn’t worry too since Jeongin will take Hyunjin back to the dorms. 

“Chan-hyung, thank you,” Seungmin said as he got out of the car. They’re already at the dormitories.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, still has that soft smile on his face that reaches to his eyes. Seungmin never thought about it but now he’s pondering if all the rumors around him are true. Seungmin may be somewhat close to Minho, but he never once brought up anything about that topic. He never even knew they were going out until he heard one of his blockmates talking about it. 

“And also… thank you… for taking care of Minho-hyung,” Seungmin added. Chan just smiled back. Seungmin turned around and headed for his dorm building. 

The moment Seungmin’s back hit the bed, he pondered over everything that just happened. Seo Changbin just cuddled up next to him, he even talked to Minho’s boyfriend Chan… and even Hyunjin is having progress over his love life. He wonders if he’s gonna make progress on something.

+++

Days passed and nothing happened. Seungmin thought maybe two weeks ago was just wishful thinking. Currently he’s sitting in a diner just a few blocks from university with Hyunjin, who hasn’t stopped gushing about Jeongin and how they become close yada yada. His brain suddenly drifted to another place. He reminisces the night of the party; how Seo Changbin was too close to him. For some reason he wasn’t repulsed by this. Is it because of Chan? Or is it how he acted while drunk? He kept thinking about it until a familiar voice snapped out his thoughts.

“Hey,” a low, slightly raspy voice said. He could see Hyunjin’s shocked face while looking at the person who said that. He knows who that voice belongs to. It felt like the world slowed down the moment he turned his head to the owner’s voice. He’s right. It is Seo Changbin again in front of him. What should he say? His mind is a mess at this point.

“Me?” he said, pointing at himself.

_Really Seungmin? That’s all that you can say? Aren’t you confident? Aren’t you the one who stood up to Professor Min for his unfairness? Where’s your confidence now?_

“I’m looking at you, so obviously it’s you,” he simply stated. Seungmin opened his mouth to voice an answer, but he was interrupted by another voice.

“Yo, I thought you looked for a seat-- oh hey roomie,” the new voice that belonged to Han Jisung.

“Oh hey! Nice to see you here. Since you’re here anyways, wanna share a table with us?” Hyunjin offered.

“Really? Thank you!” Jisung happily replied. Seungmin has no choice but to sit next to Hyunjin. Jisung sat in front of Hyunjin while Changbin sat in front of him. For some reason Changbin kept staring at him with a blank expression. Hyunjin and Jisung started to talk about their classes and how Jisung is stressing out since he’s always late in class. He tried to focus his attention on Jisung’s ramblings. He didn’t know that there’s someone more talkative than Hyunjin, or even Jeongin and Felix. If it weren’t for Changbin in front of him at the moment, he might’ve chatted with Jisung for a bit. He then noticed that Changbin sighed; his face turned from a blank to a soft expression. 

“Seungmin, right? I heard from Chan-hyung that you took care of me at that house party a few weeks ago,” Changbin finally said.

“Ah… yeah… what about it?” he mustered with a small smile.

“WAIT. WHAT?” Hyunjin and Jisung interjected. Both were equally as surprised as the other. Changbin sighed as Seungmin turned to his bestfriend with a deadpan look.

“Calm down Jinnie, it’s not the end of the world…”

“Pfft ‘Jinnie’. Imma start calling you that from now on,” Jisung gleefully chided.

“Anyways… what I’m trying to say is that I want to repay you for that. Is there any way I can make up for it?” Changbin interjected. Seungmin was taken back by this. I mean, he’s just being nice…? He could see Changbin slightly fidgeting under his seat.

“No… don’t worry… it’s nothing. I’m just glad I could help,” Seungmin said, giving a small smile that will hopefully satisfy the other. 

“Just ask him for coffee or sumthing,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

“Or better yet, ask him out on a date!” Jisung added with a slight glint in his eyes. Seungmin looked at him like he grew another head on his shoulder. However, he could see Changbin looked at Jisung like he wanted to throw daggers. Before Changbin could say anything, Seungmin beat him to it.

“Maybe Jinnie here should ask Jeongin out on a date rather than me,” Seungmin said while having this puppy-like smile on his face. He could see Hyunjin’s eyes widen as color drained from his face. 

“OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON YANG JEONGIN?! DUDE, SERIOUSLY?” Jisung practically screamed, and panicked Hyunjin tried to shut Jisung up.

“YES! Ugh I know. It’s a hopeless crush shut the fuck up,” Hyunjin dramatically slumped his head on the table. 

“No, don’t worry. I think Jisung’s crush on Felix is much more hopeless so he can understand what you’re going through,” Changbin said. When Seungmin looks at Changbin, he has this amused face, probably trying to get back on Jisung for what he said earlier. With this statement though, Jisung actually panicked and tried to shut him up but to no avail. Hyunjin snapped back to his seat with a surprised look.

“You. You have a crush… on Lee Felix… my dance crew member… isn’t he your bestfrie— omg is that why you wouldn’t tell me your crush?!” Hyunjin exclaimed. While they start to bicker, Seungmin is getting tired from all the interactions that he just had and just wanted to get back to the dorms. Not wanting to calm Hyunjin down, he just tapped him and gestured he’s gonna go back. Hyunjin gave him a hug and waved at Jisung and Changbin. As he walked outside, he noticed that Changbin followed him.

“So… how are we on that coffee,” Changbin asked Seungmin as he caught up on him.

“Uh… sure. Why not? Look, I’m tired right now I just wanna go back to the dorms.”

“Oh. Okay.” Changbin said. “Do you want a ride? I’m gonna go back too… and I have a car… yeah,” he added.

“Really?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

The ride was uneventful. To be fair, Seungmin wasn’t really expecting anything. He’s just drained. It’s a nice car anyway, well duh… he’s rich. He doesn’t know what, but there’s definitely something about Seo Changbin; he just couldn’t pinpoint what. 

When they got back to the dorm, Seungmin noticed that he even followed him to his dorm building. He looked back at him and just raised his eyebrow at the other with arms crossed.

“What do you want now?”

“Well… I just wanna ask your number, you know, for that coffee.”

“Right...” Changbin gave his phone to Seungmin and Seungmin typed his number and called it so he also gets the number.

“Okay, now stop following me,” Seungmin firmly said.

“Gee, Seungmin I would love to, but you know, this is my building too,” Changbin said nonchalantly and proceeded to walk past Seungmin while the other just stood there for a moment.

Right. How could he ever forget. This is the exclusive dorms. Usually, only the privileged are allowed here. It’s a one-bedroom dorm, unlike the others that have a roommate system, with great facilities included. Of course the president’s son would stay here. Seungmin only got this because of his parents' request and that he was granted because of his status and grades.

With that in mind, he hurried back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhhh, yeah this is my first skz fic,,, and id like to think of it as my first official actual fic.
> 
> you can scream at me on my [ twt ](twitter.com/_cherryknow)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin and Changbin got closer to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contrary to popular belief, i did NOT ghost you all. i just couldnt get my brain working for a few months.
> 
> and i have been binge reading and watching harry potter.

It was about a week or so after that diner event, and he hasn’t heard from him ever since. Not that it’s important or anything, he just noticed. Besides, he has a lot of written reports, analyses, and other assignments that require scrambling his brain for words to even think about if he remembered him. Really, it doesn’t matter.

Seungmin is currently squeezing his remaining brain cells for his essay. Apparently, it should have 2,000 words to completely analyze a certain political case that happened over a year ago. While yes, it is controversial at the time, does it really need that amount of words? He doesn’t know what his professor was thinking at this point. While he kept thinking how to do his essay, his phone kept chiming. He assumed it was Hyunjin, so he initially ignored it. By the 5th chime, he decided to finally see as to who it was and what was so important. He is definitely shocked to see the name that appeared on the screen.

_ hi? Seungmin?  _

_ its changbin… _

_ but u already know that? _

_ u didn’t delete my number did u? :((  _

_ heeeeeeeeeeyyyyy :((((((((( _

What?

_ u answered!!! _

Riiiiight…

So you gonna tell me why you texted me?

_ wow so mean :< _

And btw I saved your number

_ oooohhh? and what did you save me as? _

Changbin

_ thats so lame >,< _

_ u shoulda save me as the cute bunny o3o _

I think I should have saved you as “pig”

_ :<<< _

_ so mean ur breaking my heart </3 _

I’m sorry I’m a heartbreaker </3

Then I’ll just make it “pabbit” to compromise

_ pabbit? _

Pig + Rabbit

_ ,,, _

So? Are you actually gonna tell me what you texted me for or is this the perfect time to block you? 

_ :<<< _

_ well i was gonna ask you if u want to go to sunshine cafe on sat _

_ if its okay with u _

Hmm

My schedule is free that day so…

Alright

_ great!!!!!!! _

_ lets meet at gate 3, 9am :> _

Okay :)

_ thank u!!! _

_ if I disturbed im sorry _

_ but ur quite fun to talk to :)) _

_ ttyl _

__

Seungmin decided not to respond back and put his phone away. He decided to finally finish the dreadful assignment that has been put on hold for a moment. It is dreadful but, he feels oddly happy for some reason that he couldn’t remove the smile on his face.

+++

It’s Saturday.

Yes it’s  _ that  _ date.

Why is he nervous? No he is not nervous.  _ Not. At. All. _

“Seungmin, I  _ swear _ just wear that white sweater of yours and this jeans, you will look just fine!”

“Hyunjin, I asked you to come and help me pick my clothes, not  _ nag _ me.”

“What are you even fussing about? It’s just Changbin,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

“I… don’t know? I just feel like I should look at least presentable and not like someone that came back from the dead?”

“You’re overthinking it. You look perfect.”

Seungmin is at their meeting place, about an hour early. It’s not really unusual because he has the habit of showing up an hour before a meeting (he once showed up 3 hours early to a debate club meeting and it turns out the meeting was cancelled, that was a hell of a day). After 30 minutes or so, he saw Changbin approaching. He was wearing a…  _ hold on, what in the world is he wearing? _

Apparently, he is wearing a pink t-shirt partnered with loose jeans and simple white shoes. How he got that brightest shade of pink, Seungmin will never know. This is…  _ weird? _ Unbelievable?

“Oh? You’re early?” Changbin said when he finally approached Seungmin.

“No, not really, I just… uh… got here,” Seungmin lied. He wasn’t about to tell Changbin his quirk. At least… not  _ yet _ …

“That’s cool,” the other said, smiling. “It’s just around the block we can just walk over there.”

“O-okay.”

While they were walking, they caught up to things that happened in the recent week. Seungmin accidentally ranted about all the readings that he had to do, and Changbin listened intently; giving out a few reactions and side comments here and there. It took them 5 minutes or so when they got to the cafe.

When they entered the cafe, Seungmin noticed the cozy atmosphere the place has. It’s not small, but it’s also not that big. The whole place seems like a perfect place to relax. There are only 3 people here; either studying or working. 

“What do you want to order?” Changbin interrupted his thoughts.

“Just a chai tea latte,” Seungmin answered. He then went to sit down at a table near the window. While waiting, he mindlessly took pictures using his phone ( _ it’s a bummer he didn’t bring his camera _ ). He let his mind wander and reorganize his thoughts. 

“Thinking of something?” Changbin said, breaking away his thoughts. Seungmin didn’t notice him coming back. He noticed that he came back with his latte, an americano, and a cheesecake.

“Nothing much,” he answered. “This is a calming cafe, I wonder how I never came across it.”

“Hmm, that’s probably because it was just established last year. The only reason why I know it is because a friend of a friend is the owner.”

“Oh?” Seungmin raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“You didn’t know? It’s Felix’s” he said. “By the way, I bought you brownies. I promise you, it’s the best.”

Seungmin took a bite of the said brownies and there are no other words to describe it but  _ heaven _ . His eyes widened the moment he took a bite. Changbin noticed him almost immediately, giving him the ' _ I-told-you-so _ ' kind of look. Seungmin can't even deny it, it is  _ extraordinary _ .

"Okay, fine, you were right. These brownies are the  _ best _ I've ever had!" Seungmin exclaimed in wonder. Changbin gave him a small chuckle while taking a sip from his own drink.

"How in the world did he make it like this? I mean, it is just a brownie but… wow," Seungmin added, still amazed by the brownies.

"We don't know, actually. Jisung says he dusts a bit of fairy magic in there, because he is a fairy, and he gives people happiness and stuff… it really isn't a valid point, that guy's head over heels for Felix," Changbin mused.

"No matter how crazy that is, I, somehow, do agree with him," Seungmin laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, Minho-hyung calls him brownie boy, and Felix still gives him brownies with a smile on his face. I still wonder how he does that."

They went on to talk about everything they could, including the lives of their friends and how so closely connected they are with their friends of friends. They talked about universities, their field of studies — apparently, Changbin is a business student. They talked for hours; they even got lunch there at the cafe (yes, they also serve lunch, that consists of pasta, sandwiches, and there are also other kinds of snacks). They didn't notice the time had passed until Seungmin checked his phone and found out it was already 3pm.

Changbin walked Seungmin back to his dorms (" _ We're both going there anyway. _ ") When they got in front of Seungmin's dorm room, they bid goodbyes (" _ Don't miss me too much! _ " Changbin said; Seungmin rolled his eyes.) 

When Seungmin closed the door, he couldn't fight the smile on his face. He immediately jump to his bed face first, trying to conceal the stupid foolish smile, and the weird feeling on his stomach bubbling up. 

Talking with Changbin is so comfortable. It makes him feel at ease; it seems like they have known each other for too long, even if they only met like once or twice in a span of 2 months. He wasn't expecting him to be that; no one would ever expect that. Something about him is so comfortable, 

_ But is it alright to trust him already? _

+++

Weeks have passed, and while Seungmin is still drowning over his acads, he seems to stay afloat with all of it. However, when he should have been stressed, maybe a bit out of touch and in no mood at all, for some reason, somehow… he has been smiling a lot lately.

"What's with that stupid smile on your face? Got a new award?" Hyunjin interrupted his thoughts.

"W-what stupid smile, I'm not smiling…" Seungmin tried to deny, but his blushing cheeks had failed him.

"Oh???" Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. Seungmin could see that he was trying to observe him.  _ Oh stupid blush please go away. _

"Is it… Changbin?"

"NO!" Seungmin squeaked, higher than his normal voice. Hyunjin smirked in return.

"Oh ho ho? What is this I am hearing? You? With Changbinnie?" Minho interrupted, his eyes filled with mischief and interest.

"Minho-hyuuuuuungggg, I missed you!!" Hyunjin dramatically clutched onto the older. "You're always with your boyfriend," Hyunjin said, pouting.

"We see each other at dance practice!"

"Yeah, but—"

"Anyways, I'm here because I wanna see the buzz about Seungmin and Changbin… I couldn't believe it," Minho explained.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'buzz'?" Seungmin air-quoted.

"You didn't hear? They say you're about to lose your scholarship that's why you're sucking up to Mr. Bigshot," Minho laughed.

“What the fuck?” Seungmin deadpanned. Him? Losing his scholarship? Absolutely the fuck not. And if he does, he obviously does not need to suck up to someone else just to maintain that. It’s just not in his nature.

“Of course that’s not true!” Hyunjin quickly defended his bestfriend. “Those are just rumors created so that they could have fun in their utmost boring lives! You know how rumors go, right?”

“Hyunjin,” Minho sighed, sitting down on their table. “You — _both of you_ — know that I know rumors _all too well_ ,” Minho said pointedly.

“Right, I’m sorry,” Hyunjin slumped.

“Don’t worry about the rumors Minmin. I, for one, do not believe them,” Minho offered him a smile. Thank God Seungmin has somehow Minho on his side.

“However, I do believe that there is something going on with you and that little bitch, so spit it out, I want stories,” Minho teased.

So Seungmin told them everything; how they met, the cafe… and how they have been messaging each other every day since that cafe event. Hyunjin and Minho eagerly listened as Seungmin recounted all his encounters and even side comments about Changbin. Hyunjin was clearly amused and Minho seems like the gears inside his head are working. If there’s anything he knows about the older, is that whatever his ideas are, are not good at all.

When he finished, Hyunjin enthusiastically rejoiced that Seungmin has a new friend, and that the rumors should stop, and blah blah blah.

_ Minho is oddly quiet. _ Seungmin noticed.

Usually he already had his comments and teasing.

But he got  _ none _ .

“Well,” Minho spoke. “That’s all I really needed to know.”

“I’m glad we could talk like this again,” Minho smiled softly at Seungmin, and he bid them goodbyes as he has to get to his next class.

+++

Seungmin is currently sitting in Politics class, waiting for the class dismissal. It's the last class of the week anyway (before the finals) and he just wants to get out there fast. It doesn't help that his professor was so infuriating, always comparing him to his parents. 

_ Yes, professor Kim, I know. I can never be as good as them so please get my name out of your tongue. _

When the class ( _ finally) _ dismissed, he was the first one to the door, not wanting to engage in small talks with any of his classmates especially his professor. He was at the entrance of the building when he noticed Changbin was standing there. Seungmin was thinking if he should just hurry up and leave or approach him. He didn't have a choice when Changbin noticed him and approached him.

"Hi," Changbin said with a soft smile. "Want to get some coffee with me?"

"Uh…" Seungmin's face contorted.

"Are you okay?" Changbin worried.

"No… it's… I'm just… in a bad mood right now…"

"Oh. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. Not really. I just want to rest."

"Okay," Changbin nodded. "Well if you want, we can just stay in the coffee shop and not talk to each other, and the drink is my treat?" he added.

Seungmin thought about it for a moment until he nodded in agreement. Changbin took his hand and led them to the cafè they always go to. They haven't spoken a word to each other. 

"Can you get me a hot choco?" Seungmin said when they entered the cafè. Changbin smiled and said okay. Seungmin found an empty booth at the corner end of the cafè and chose to sit there.

Changbin came back with a hot choco and a latte, with a bowl of cookies. Seungmin murmured a small 'thank you' and devoured the cookies, surprising Changbin.

"Don't judge me, I have a bad day," Seungmin flatly said, glaring at the judging Changbin seated across from him. 

"I am not judging," Changbin said, face contorted, obviously trying not to laugh. "Just go eat your cookies."

"God why are these cookies  _ so damn good _ ?!" Seungmin said, after munching his cookies. 

"You know, I am starting to believe Jisung's theory that he is secretly a fairy. His baked goods always bring warmth to everyone, I honestly might cry," Seungmin dramatically said.

"That's just stress speaking. And who knows, everyone might agree on that theory — even Chan-hyung! Jisung actually gave us a powerpoint presentation on how Felix is a fairy, and even gave us 'evidence'. For some reason, Chan-hyung agrees with whatever Jisung says," Changbin ranted. 

Suddenly, Seungmin laughed. Changbin was surprised; and Seungmin couldn’t stop laughing. He was laughing so hard that there were tears coming from his eyes, and Changbin became worried asking him if he’s okay. After a minute or so, Seungmin’s laugh subsided, and Changbin offered him water to drink.

“I’m okay,” Seungmin said. “I know it’s not that funny per se…” 

“But who in their right mind does a powerpoint presentation about a guy they like?” Seungmin giggled.

“Maybe it is stress taking over me, but that was a good laugh… thank you,” Seungmin smiled. Changbin smiled back.

Their conversation was lighthearted, and it really helped Seungmin calm down. He almost didn’t notice Changbin’s hand on top of his, stroking his hand gently. This might have helped calm the anxiety attack that has been crippling up because it’s near the end of terms.

Talking with Changbin is entertaining. He makes little comments; he gives adorable reactions, and he is always invested in their conversations.

Being with Changbin makes him feel at ease; peaceful.

_ Will this peace and comfort shatter? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally just manifested my love for felix and his cooking/baking and this is an actual conversation between me and my friend (minus the powerpoint presentation part, which, tbh, i would honestly do) spread the fairy felix agenda
> 
> well,,, the next and possibly the last chapter is... haha... i have it but... not now :)
> 
> anyways, have yall seen the teaser for the unit songs, i cried.
> 
> (spare some comments juseyow)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight trigger warning for anxiety
> 
> i am sorry :'>

_ “Hey, have you heard? It seems that Seungmin Kim and Changbin Seo have been pretty close quite lately…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Oh my god! No way! Why?” _

_ “I don’t know too, but I’ve heard that it’s possible that Seungmin Kim is gonna lose his scholarship or something…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Lol, I doubt that. Seungmin Kim? Losing a scholarship? Definitely not gonna happen. He’s still at the top of every class, and he isn’t going anywhere. If you were to ask me, I think it’s that Seo dude that got him.” _

_ “Then what do you think happened?” _

_ “I’ve heard that he’s probably been using Kim so that he can bolster up his grades or something.” _

_ “It is possible…” _

_ “What if… Seo and his bro friends just bet on whether they can manipulate Kim or something?” _

This was the last thing Seungmin heard as he walked through the busy cafeteria on a Thursday morning. Seungmin wasn’t really planning on going to the cafeteria if it weren’t for the fact that he ran out of food from his dorm and didn’t eat breakfast. He only went to the cafeteria to meet his friends (aka Hyunjin) and that’s it. He hated these crowds, and these gossips are exactly the reason as to why he hated being alone there so much.

What they said wasn’t supposed to greatly affect Seungmin that much. But somehow, all his doubts are coming back to him at full speed. His mind wandered on and on, especially about him and Changbin.

_ Especially _ Changbin.

For the past 4 months, they grew closer together. They would sometimes have these cute little coffee dates (Seungmin says ‘dates’ but it’s not a date-date); sometimes it’s just Seungmin studying and Changbin writing… something. He doesn’t know what it is, but if he doesn’t want to talk about that, who is he to ask… right?

It’s usually like at least 3 times per week when they do that. Sometimes they would just sit in silence for hours, minding their own business, but for Seungmin, it was those comfortable silences that he really values. It is because being with Changbin just… keeps everything in him calm and collected.

Even his friends told him how much he changed. Hyunjin most notably said that he became so calm, he has been worried if he’s hiding his emotions or what. He saw a breath of relief when he assured him that he is fine. Even Jeongin said something has changed about him, he just couldn’t pinpoint what. Hyunjin even said that they haven’t hung around lately (“Of course we don’t. You have been hanging around with Jeongin rather than me!” “I could say the same to you!”)

That’s the thing. He has been so comfortable around Changbin lately that he feels like he’s starting to tear down his walls. Just the thought of it scared him. He had built up his walls for so long, only letting like a handful of people in, so that he doesn’t get hurt too much. But here he is letting someone new… and understandably questionable, inside his comfort space.

However the question remains if it is alright to completely trust him?

That brings him to the question that made its way to his mind…

Why did Seo Changbin befriend him? He’s basically nothing in this university. Sure, he got the brains, but he isn’t exactly Changbin’s sort of friend-type. For  _ what _ reason does he need to be close to him?

With all these thoughts inside his head, Seungmin just went straight back to his dormitory, and slept his headaches away (something that he usually does.)

+++

Seungmin woke up with all these different emotions running through him. He first checked his phone to see what time it is. He noticed that it’s already almost 4pm; he basically slept through the whole day. He also noticed a series of text messages ranging from Hyunjin’s “are you still alive?” to Changbin’s “heyy, wanna do something today?” and other messages from his college group but he chose to ignore it ( _ today’s a holiday, I don’t wanna think about college for once. _ ) 

So he answered Hyunjin a basic “yes. I just slept.” As for Changbin’s message, he just stared at it, trying to come up with an answer and a decision. Honestly, he wasn’t so keen on being with the other after everything that had happened today.

However, before he could decide, he immediately got a succeeding text from Changbin. 

_ heyy wanna do something today? _

_ meet u at the dorm entrance @ 4:30 _

What

_ oh good ur alive _

_ nothin just wanna hang out _

_ jisung just came over and im making him get out as of now _

_ pls save me huhuhu _

Right.

But why?

_ cuz hes annoying _

No. I meant why do you wanna hang out with me?

It’s been a minute since Seungmin sent that message. He could see the typing bubble come up and down, but he never got an actual message. 

It’s been almost 2 minutes already. It’s just a simple question, unless…

And his trail of thoughts were cut off when he heard his message notification.

_ i just simply like being with you _

Seungmin isn’t lying when that message caused his heart to flip. With that he casually answered “Ok, gonna go down in a sec,” and sent it as he hurriedly went down.

  
  


Seungmin was about to exit the dorms when he suddenly heard two familiar voices by the entrance. It seems that they were whispering to each other.

“So, you two are now close, huh?” It was Jisung’s voice. He’s standing there talking to Changbin.

_ Two? What does he mean? Is it me? Are they talking about me? _

“When are you gonna tell him? When will you do it?” Jisung asked Changbin.

_ What does he mean by that? Tell me what? What are they playing? What in the fuck are they gonna do to me? Are those rumors true? _

Seungmin didn’t notice that he was just standing there staring at Changbin. Tears started to form in his eyes as he watched Changbin let the question go unanswered, looking down with a gloomy expression on his face. Deep in thought, Changbin’s eyes wandered around.

It was a slow moment for the two of them. Their eyes met; Changbin’s eyes widened as he saw Seungmin’s eyes filled with tears brimming to the surface. Seungmin then snapped back to reality as he noticed that Changbin saw him. Before Changbin could act, Seungmin quickly dashed back to his room, not caring if Changbin had followed him or not; it’s better if he doesn’t.

Seungmin was on his floor almost near his room when someone held a strong grip on his arm. He doesn’t even have to look back to know who it is.

“Seungmin wai—,”

“Let.. me go!” he said, raising his voice, not even attempting to look back.

“Please let’s just talk,” Changbin pleaded in a worried tone. Seungmin decided to just face him and get this over with. As he turned to look at him, he saw Changbin’s worried face.

“Did you… did you hear what Jisung said?”

“Look can you please just fucking tell me what the fuck is going on? From what Jisung has said, I don’t think we have anything to talk about. What game are you playing? Did you guys actually bet on me?”

“No that’s n—,”

“Then what?! Don’t lie to me. Just say it. Tell me I’m the most boring person you’ve met. Tell me I’m the most useless person; that I’m not even worth to be friends with,” his body started shaking while tears continue to stream

“— that you just befriended me because you pity me. Or that you’re just using me. Please… please…” he pleaded as he broke down on the floor. He started bawling down on the floor, clutching his chest. He found it difficult to breathe.

Changbin kneeled beside him, enclosing him in an embrace, with his face on his chest. He kept soothing his back while he cried his heart out.

“No. Definitely not that. You’re the most amazing person I have ever met. You’re smarter than everyone else. You have this humor that others find rude, but I think it's cute. Everyone in the university adores you— including my own parents!” Changbin chuckled softly.

“That aside, you have the bestest friends. All I heard from them is that you’re incredible. Also, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. You may not think that but you are. You handle all your problems on your own. You aren’t afraid to speak what’s on your mind. While me… I’m just a coward…

_ I couldn’t tell you how much I like you. _ ”

“What?”

“Yes. Kim Seungmin. I like you.”

“Stop joking.”

“I’m not.”

And that’s what all it takes for Seungmin to completely break down. He’s shaking; Changbin tightened his embrace. Seungmin’s mind is so confused right now, he doesn’t know what to think. Will he believe him? How much of this is true? Is he still playing? He doesn’t know. He felt Changbin just continue to rub his back.

“… I won’t harm you,” Changbin faintly said in a whisper.

Suddenly, a certain memory rushed in his mind. His body slowly calmed down.

“ _ Breathe in… breathe out… _ ” he whispered repeatedly. Seungmin did as he was told; he began to drift asleep.

_ “You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay…” _

Those were the last words he heard as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its uh yeah uhm... yeah.
> 
> spare comments yow (see i added an extra chapter cuz this last part was actually so long i had to cut it up)


End file.
